Psycho Santa
by Major144
Summary: Frank West encounters a psycho Mall Santa and his evil elves. Now he must deliver a seasons beating to the group of psychos and save some captive survivors.


Psycho Santa

Chapter 1

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Frank West made his way through the zombie infested shopping mall, keeping his distance from the shuffling groups of zombies that roamed the area. His body was tense and ready to spring into action incase any of the zombies got to close to his personal space and decide they want a bite out of him. As dangerous as the zombies were, Frank was on the lookout for a more dangerous enemy. Survivors or to be more specific survivors who had gone crazy and have become psychopaths. The psychopaths had been normal people at first, but thanks to the zombie outbreaks and the insane amount of stress that usually comes with it, sanity and morals were thrown out the window and insanity took it's place for a number of people. Frank had already encountered his fair share of psychos and in about every encounter it didn't end well. He was hoping to avoid anymore psychos, but he had a bad feeling that he was about to encounter some very soon.

Frank came across a large open area and saw what appeared to be a Christmas Wonderland display that had been fortified. Most of the area was surrounded by a makeshift fence decorated with candy canes and spikes. In the center was a large decorative mountain with a flat spiral slope leading up to what appeared to be some kind of platform with what appeared to be a throne in the center with a large decorative Christmas tree behind it. On the platform there was a large wooden plank that lead off to the side and dropped into a large pile of broken and burning furniture. Seated in the throne was a large man with a beard wearing a classic Santa outfit with a bunch of medals on the right side of his coat and a couple of straps that held several hunting knives strapped across his chest. The man held a large spear in his righthand and was looking out at the Christmas Wonderland like a mad king. Frank studied the Mall Santa and knew right away he was looking at another psychopath.

"You got to be shitting me." Muttered Frank.

Thankfully the Mall Santa haven't noticed Frank yet, or was simply lost in his own insane thoughts to take notice of anything outside his little kingdom. Frank was fixing to sneak away to avoid fighting Santa, when he saw a group of people approaching from the side heading up the slope. There were six people in total. Four were men dressed as elves and the other were just a regular dressed man and woman. The two regular people were hustled up to the throne by the elves. They reached the throne and stopped before it.

"What is this?" Asked Santa.

"We caught these two pillaging cookies and other foods." Said one of the elves.

"We were starving man! Come on just let us go, there's plenty of food to go around!" Yelled the man.

Santa replied to the outburst by punching the man in the face and knocking him to the ground. The woman let out a sob of fear as the elves yanked the man up to his feet.

"You have been a very naughty boy! You must be punished! Elves depose of this naughty one!" Said Santa nodding to the plank.

"No! Please!" Screamed the man as he was hustled over to the plank.

The man was forced onto the plank and he tried to run away, but Santa got up from his throne and prodded the man forward with his spear. Frank watched in stunned horror as the man fell screaming from the plank and fell into the burning pile of furniture. The man screamed for several seconds before he died from the flames. The air was filled with the stench of burning flesh. The woman wailed in both sadness and fear about her companions brutal and cruel demise. Santa turned to the woman, who stopped wailing and looked at him with absolute fear. Santa turned to one of his elves.

"Wrap this one up and put it with the rest. I'll be sure to deliver a special present to her later." Said Santa with a leer in his eyes and he gave his lips a quick lick.

The woman went pale as she was dragged down the slope by the elf and the two of them disappeared behind the mound. Frank let out a annoyed sigh. He really wanted to avoid fighting another group of psychos, but he just couldn't let a innocent and possibly some other hostages behind to be raped and tortured by an insane Mall Santa.

"Time to play hero." Said Frank to himself as he headed towards the Christmas Wonderland.

To be continued.


End file.
